Colección Marvel: Peter & Sue
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Colección de One Shot protagonizados por Peter Parker (Spider-Man) y Susan Storm Richards (Invisible Woman) en donde cada capítulo es independiente de los otros y no necesariamente siguen una continuidad. Pairing, obviamente Peter/Sue. COMPLETADO.
1. Proyecto Eclipse, Equipo Delta

**.**

* * *

***Teniendo en cuenta como quedó Colección Marvel: Peter & Kitty, decidí realizar algo parecido con este trabajo, es por eso que decidí revisarlo, arreglarlo un poquito para luego publicarlo junto a otro más (a continuación) para convertirlo en una serie de One Shot independientes entre si.**

* * *

*******NOTA ORIGINAL DEL AUTOR****:**

**Pairing: Peter Parker (Spiderman) / Susan Storm (Invisible Woman)**

* * *

**.**

"**Colección Marvel: Peter & Susan****".**

"**Capítulo #01****".**

**.**

'**Proyecto Eclipse****'**

.

'**Equipo Delta****'**

.

**By Spidey_Legend**

.

* * *

.

_Norman Osborn, gran ganador contra la invasión Skrull es elegido como presidente de los Estados Unidos bajo clamo popular y para desazón de la comunidad superheróica._

_El flamante dirigente realiza cambios urgentes en las medidas, desmantela S.H.I.E.L.D y crea una nueva organización llamada H.A.M.M.E.R, ahora liderada por Henry Peter Gayrich. _

_Realiza un trato con Parker Robbins, alias The Hood y Whitney Frost, alias Madame Masque para transformarlo en el nuevo Kingpin de los supervillanos._

_Sin embargo no pierde tiempo ni el placer de crear un nuevo grupo de Avengers quienes oficialmente se encargarán de los fugitivos opositores al nuevo régimen. Los nuevos miembros de los Avengers oficiales son:_

_Abner Jenkins (Iron Patriot) como el líder del equipo._

_Karla Sofen (Miss Marvel) y segunda al mando._

_Bullseye (Hawkeye)._

_Danken (Wolverine)._

_Noh Varr (Capitán Marvel)._

_Ares._

_Mac Gargan (Black Spiderman)._

_Sarah Stacy (Red Spiderwoman)._

_Con las estructuras realizadas y con todo el poder reunido, el nuevo régimen lanza el denominado PROYECTO ECLIPSE con el fin de eliminar a toda oposición superhumana, ya sea superhéroe o supervillano, cosa que lamentablemente funciona bastante bien por los siguientes 10 años de mandato bajo un yugo ni siquiera imaginado en Latveria a manos de Victor Von Doom._

_Sin embargo, la esperanza no se extinguió, aunque con decenas de bajas y con los ánimos por los suelos, pequeñas células de resistencias se fueron armando durante ese reino de oscuridad total, la que sería bautizada por algunos como la más grande de las victorias de Norman Osborn._

_La que se contará en este One Shot, será la historia de la célula de resistencia Delta, conformada por 6 personas de acuerdo a los estándares prefijados:_

_Peter Parker (Spiderman)._

_Susan Storm (Invisible Woman)._

_Flint Marko (Sandman)_

_Hobbie Brown (Prowler)_

_Valerie Richards._

_Maria Hill._

.

* * *

.

El infierno.

La palabra adecuada para describir la situación actual de nuestro país.

La Tiranía.

El concepto claramente empleado para describir las actitudes de nuestros actuales gobernantes.

Gente corrupta y deshonesta que caza a cualquier opositor. Gente verdaderamente loable que es perseguida, capturada, asesinada si tienes suerte que luego encuentren tu cadáver, desaparecida en acción gubernamental es lo que se ha sufrido en estos últimos 10 años en los Estados Unidos que de libertad ya no albergaba más nada que un ideal perdido en el tiempo por aquellos bienhechores que aún después de todo seguían luchando y aunque cayendo por recuperar lo que antes existía.

El deseo.

La palabra clave empleada hoy en día. Para algunos de regresar a lo que se era antes. Para otros continuar con la brutalidad dirigente por el solo hecho de beneficiarse. Para un tercer grupo era la venganza o la oportunidad de remordimiento en sus conciencias.

Todo porque era cierto, incluso varios de los considerados supervillanos en otros tiempos más estables y brillantes, para nada eclipsado por la total oscuridad eran cazados como si de animales enfermos y rabiosos se tratase. Un gran ejemplo en este caso fue Raniero Drago, conocido en el mundo criminal como Blackie Drago y como el segundo Buitre durante un tiempo.

Drago que prefería arriesgarse a ser capturado por Spiderman o alguno que otro, había descubierto en su momento cierta información, aunque de casualidad, de vital importancia.

No duró demasiado. Cazado, cercenado y devorado por el nuevo y voraz Spiderman Mac Gargan. Un ser deseoso de venganza contra el Spiderman original y que no sucumbirá ante nada por conseguir ese objetivo.

Luego de Drago siguieron otros, pero la lista de los caídos en el régimen Osborn aumentaba cada vez más.

Norman Osborn.

La pata principal de todo el desastre actual, regodeándose en su egocentrismo y poder.

Sonriendo como si fuese un Dios profetizado nuevo dueño de los Estados Unidos.

Su más grande y obviamente victoria sobre sus enemigos se ensanchaba cada vez más.

La única contra es que su Némesis Peter Parker, ahora conocido mundialmente como Spiderman todavía seguía vivo y sin saberlo, evolucionando.

Hacia tiempo que May Parker y Mary Jane Watson murieron, ese si fue un gran día.

La muerte de ambas mujeres fue transmitida en vivo. Algunos vitorearon, otros callaron por miedo o por indiferencia. Sin embargo, muchos se alzaron en contra por la asquerosidad del hecho y en ese mismo día se produjo la mayor masacre de personas en la historia del país.

En la comunidad superheróica ocurrió el obvio rechazo, la repugnancia hacia los 2 asesinos y su maestro titiritero. Incluso varios supervillanos se asquearon con ello que los llevaría a unirse a la rebelión.

Henry Peter Gayrich.

La segunda pata y director de H.A.M.M.E.R. Lo único que le interesaba últimamente era la aplicación de sus funciones en la organización, cosas triviales como venganzas personales no le interesaban. El trato con Norman Osborn era claro y sencillo. El cumplía con lo suyo, hasta ahora con creces y el presidente lo mantenía en su cargo con los privilegios concernientes.

Parker Robbins y Whitney Frost.

La pata de las cosas sucias entre todas las suciedades del nuevo régimen. Liderato de los supercriminales y vía libre para hacer lo que se les plazca, siempre cuando se atañen a las reglas impartidas por Norman Osborn.

Fuerza secreta del presidente en reemplazo de los Thunderbolts de la era de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Para nuestro grupo actual, no era importante este grupo de criminales, ya que su misión consistía en otra cosa de vital importancia.

El artífice secreto.

Hubo muchos rumores por aquí y por allá, a lo largo del país y en todos lados que existía una cuarta parte, probablemente la más importante de todas, y sino la que permitía a las otras 3 el seguir subsistiendo sin peligro.

A pesar de los intentos, no hubo esclarecimiento al respecto y si esa misteriosa figura de verdad existe, prefiere seguir en el anonimato.

Hasta dentro de poco tiempo.

La figura se revela.

Hacia alguien en especial.

Una promesa de hace un tiempo atrás.

Agradecimiento verdadero por una acción desinteresada.

Un juramento de ayuda en el momento indicado.

El paquete se pudo obtener, la operación había sido catalogada como suicida desde el comienzo y para alguien de su grupo lo fue.

Hobbie Brown no pudo lograrlo y pereció en batalla. Su sacrificio fue lo que produjo el éxito de la misión.

Maria Hill, antigua directora de S.H.I.E.L.D. perdió su brazo izquierdo y estaba en un estado muy débil y que amenazaba con ponerse crítico en cualquier momento.

Peter Parker, Susan Storm y Flint Marko regresaron sin problemas mayores que golpes y magullones. Sin embargo, el sentirse abatido por la muerte de su compañero fue el mayor de todos los golpes por recibir. Siempre es duro perder a un compañero sin importar las circunstancias.

Así fue como Valerie Richards, hija de Susan Storm y del difunto Reed Richards los encontró.

Al recibir las noticias, no pudo evitar el lagrimeo, tantas muertes se produjeron, la de su padre y la de su hermano la habían afectado profundamente. Después de ello, su unión con su madre se acrecentó más, cualquiera que la veía, notaba una sensibilidad casi total y frágil era cuando se mencionaba acerca del tema.

Sin embargo, ella se fortaleció. Era algo raro, aunque el tema de la muerte de Reed y Franklin la afectaría el resto de su vida, al igual que su madre, mostraba una determinación casi inigualable a la hora de cumplir con sus funciones en la rebelión. La clave era no precipitarse ya que cualquier error conduciría al fracaso y hacia la muerte segura.

Apenas llegó el grupo, decidieron que Maria Hill debía ser tratada urgentemente. Los miembros restantes del Equipo Delta pudieron evitar tras un duro trabajo que perdiese más sangre y entrase en un estado de shock, pero ella debía descansar por un buen tiempo, cuestión que a pesar de todo tenían, ya que según los planificado, debían de trasladar el paquete hacia la siguiente base dentro de las próximas 96 horas.

Peter Parker ya no era el hombre que solía ser, bajo la máscara de Spiderman, bajo la fachada que su rostro desalineado con la que normalmente se mostraba hacia los demás, se ocultaba un hombre destruido. Un hombre cuyos pilares y seres más preciados fueron arrancados de su ser por el más cruel y despiadado de todos y de la peor forma que uno podía imaginar.

Hacia casi 9 años que de aquel trágico momento, el cúmulo de pérdidas llegó a la cima con la muerte de su esposa Mary Jane Watson y de su preciada tía. Desde aquel momento todo rastro de esperanza se había esfumado. Solo su tremendo sentido de la responsabilidad lo mantenía.

La característica más influyente era que nunca más se volvió a sacar el disfraz de Spiderman, al menos mientras estaba con otras personas. A lo largo de los años, se volvió taciturno y totalmente melancólico, solo aquellos que lo conocían bastante bien podían calcular cuanto sufría por dentro aunque esto era visible casi para cualquiera.

Cuando finalmente se inició la resistencia y los intentos para vencer al gobierno de Osborn, él simplemente aceptó y siguió el plan. Así estuvo por todo este tiempo, recordando a todos los que había perdido, todo lo que había sacrificado y todas las víctimas inocentes que pasaron por su vida.

Las lágrimas salían constantemente al principio, luego como algo extraño dejó de suceder, como si estuviese seco y ya pudiese producirlo, a pesar del hecho de estar destrozado por dentro.

Sus padres.

Su tío Ben y su tía May.

Mary Jane.

Gwen y su padre.

Harry y Liz. Flash, Betty y Felicia.

Sus amigos de la universidad

Sus colegas del periódico.

Sus colegas en la comunidad superheróica

Incluso a sus clones a los cuales en cierta manera llegó apreciar.

Cuando la muerte de Hobbie llegó hoy por más del éxito de la misión, sintió el cansancio de todo. Interiormente sabía que llegó a su límite, firmemente se acercaba el gran final y no creía que iba a sobrevivirlo, aunque sinceramente ya mucho no le importaba.

Con un último vistazo hacia el horizonte, se podía observar como el sol descendía hasta sumergirse completamente en la oscuridad de la noche silenciosa y reinante.

Las medidas propicias para mantenerse en la base se iniciaron y cada uno cumpliría con sus funciones. En el caso de la fecha le tocaba a Marko en reemplazo de Hobbie, pero Peter no podía dormir, ya en varias ocasiones le había sucedido y cada vez más a menudo.

Pesadillas, pequeñas alucinaciones, voces que lo llamaba. Todos, indicadores de su estado emocional y psíquico que bordeó el colapso hace un buen tiempo.

Tal vez por ello es que no escuchó ni distinguió la voz que lo llamaba.

Una, dos, tres veces fue llamado por su nombre. Recién a la cuarta pareció darle importancia.

La figura de una hermosa mujer se hizo presente con una notoria cabellera rubia.

"Peter, tenemos que hablar". Con unas palabras muy sencillas, Susan Storm decidió que era hora, Valerie tenía razón y ella debía realizar algo al respecto.

Con pasos firmes se fue acercando más y más hasta él.

"Tienes que hacerlo".

"No estoy segura, Valerie".

Susan estaba algo desprevenida por la seguridad con la que su hija se manejaba en este tema.

"El tiempo se acaba y luego será demasiado tarde para nosotros 3".

"No exageres hija".

Susan trataba de ser calmada en todo tiempo, pero esta conversación que tenía con su hija la incomodaba cada vez más. Dentro de si, sabía que cierta razón había, pero algo de miedo se notaba en ella. Los tiempos cambiaron tanto que ella ya no estaba tan segura de las cosas.

"Madre, no te había visto actuar con otro hombre de esa manera desde que estabas con papá". Si antes ya estaba incómoda, Susan Storm quedó completamente paralizada.

"Hija, entiendo hacia adonde quieres llevar las cosas, pero no estoy enamorada de él ni nada por el estilo". Ella trató de ser firme, pero en su mente albergaba esa duda.

"Como quieras, pero tienes que hablar con él igual, eres la única que ha logrado algo en estos últimos tiempos y yo lo extraño, era tan agradable y ahora está tan vacío".

Susan no era tonta y sabía que pretendía su hija, así que silenciosamente se acercó más y la abrazó. Luego de unos instantes, se volvieron a encontrar cara a cara y frente a su lagrimosa cara decidió intentar la idea de su hija.

"De acuerdo, hablaré con él, pero no te hagas esperanzas que algo vaya a cambiar. Está totalmente destrozado y fuera de sí como nunca había visto a alguien antes".

"Entiendo y gracias por intentarlo".

"Bueno hija, ve con los demás mientras yo conversaré con él".

"Gracias mamá".

"No hay de qué hija".

"Tu hija no debería inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le concierne y tu tampoco". La voz de Peter Parker no sonaba ni molesta o decepcionada, simplemente cansada. Él sabía a que venía Susan y aunque era casi un ritual para ellos el tener esta conversación, de alguna manera no quería enfrentarlo en estos momentos.

"Lo es desde el momento en que piensas rendirte y dejar a atrás todo lo que lograste en tu vida".

"La tiranía de Osborn finalizará muy pronto y ya no seré necesario Spiderman para complicar las cosas".

"No tergiverses las cosas Peter, eres un buen hombre que tiene mala suerte, pero no puedes rendirte, hay gente que te necesita".

Sin pretenderlo, Susan había comenzado a lagrimear. No era su intención, pero aunque al principio no estaba segura de cómo encarar la situación, rápidamente se acongojó desde su interior para soltar esos sentimientos y esperar que él recapacitase.

"Por favor, no lo hagas, tienes tus amigos y Valerie se pondría muy triste, y yo…yo…también lo estaría". Tartamudeando al final, y bañada en lágrimas por todo su rostro se podía notar el sufrimiento de la mujer por ver a alguien a quien conocía muy bien el querer terminar con todo solamente para deshacerse del dolor latente.

Spiderman se sintió culpable, pero de una manera diferente. Todo este tiempo, durante el reinado oscuro, había ayudado a la resistencia para rebelarse contra el actual presidente, pero a espaldas de todos creaba sus propios planes para Norman Osborn e indirectamente su propio fin en conjunto.

Peter, al verla desbordada de esa manera, no pudo evitar un nuevo planteamiento. Susan era la única con la que se había abierto sinceramente durante todo este tiempo con la esperanza de obtener su apoyo ya que ambos entendían a la perfección la pérdida sufrida por el otro.

"_No se que hacer, se supone que acabaría con Osborn y luego ¿qué?"._

"_¿La dejo sola sin alguien que la ayude a seguir con su vida?"._

"_¿Qué hay de Valerie? ¿La estoy traicionando al empeñarme a no seguir mi vida?"._

Él volvía a tener dudas sobre su proseguir con el plan. Las dudas de decepcionar a alguien y abandonar sus responsabilidades surgieron nuevamente para carcomerlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa melancólica se formó, lentamente se fue acercando a la rubia y la abrazó. Peter sabía que ella era muy protectora con la gente que aprecia y siempre trataba de ayudar a quien estuviese en problemas.

En estos momentos se sentía como un tonto. Su tía May siempre le había advertido que iba morir pronto y que él debía seguir adelante. Obviamente ella pensó que Mary Jane estaría con él para esos momentos, pero el concepto del consejo estaba allí y él tercamente estuvo bloqueándolo para finalizar su dolor.

Fue incalculable el tiempo que estuvieron abrazados pero era un disfrute necesario, hasta que Susan Storm decidió que debía realizar el siguiente paso.

A pesar del silencio del momento, decidió fugazmente en apoyar sus labios contra los suyos. Un impulso la llevó a esos, pero se sintió tan bien que no podía creerlo.

Spiderman estaba anonadado por las acciones de la Mujer Invisible pero dejándose llevar por el momento y en completo silencio, se acercó a los labios de ella y le devolvió el beso que ella gustosamente aceptó.

"Rayos, detesto cuando Valerie tiene razón". Una sonrisa pícara se añadió al comentario para amenar la situación.

"Esa chica es demasiado lista para nosotros…y perceptiva". Spidey tenía que agregar lo suyo en tanto que Susan volvió a reir.

"Peter, ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?".

"Realmente no lo sé, mi plan original era que Osborn y yo no seríamos más una amenaza para este mundo, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro".

"Gracias, yo la verdad que no hubiese soportado perderte a ti también".

"Lamento haberte preocupado de esa manera".

Un tierno abrazo envolvió a ambos. Ellos necesitaban sincerarse de una vez por todas.

Desde un recóndito lugar, Valerie Richards observaba como su plan daba frutos. Ella estaba alegre con que finalmente su madre y una de las personas que más apreciaba fuera de su familia podían reconstruir juntos lo que perdieron inmerecidamente hace mucho.

"Papá y hermano, mamá podrá volver a ser feliz tal como ustedes hubiesen deseado; solo espero que tío Johnny no arme tanto escándalo al respecto pero seguro será divertido verle la cara cuando se entere". Con un susurro apenas inaudible pero divertido, la muchacha decidió retirarse y dejarlos a solas.

* * *

**EPILOGO**

1 año después, las cosas cambiaron en muchos aspectos. El presidente Norman Osborn fue depuesto del cargo y encarcelado para siempre, Henry Peter Gayrich y varios de los soportes del régimen tiránico murieron en el cruento y sangriento enfrentamiento.

Sin embargo muchos héroes tampoco salieron indemnes. Tony Stark en un esfuerzo sobrehumano se sacrificó para detener la locura generalizada. Muchos le rindieron homenaje por ello y otros lo rechazaron pero el sacrificio estaba hecho.

Algunas heridas seguían abiertas, pero todos trabajaban muy duro para cerrarlas.

Un revivido Steve Rodgers, fue puesto como jefe de un renovado S.H.I.E.L.D. que impondría nuevas formar de ser un superhéroe y que villanos como Norman Osborn amasasen tanto poder en su propio beneficio.

Poco tiempo después, Peter y Susan anunciaron su relación y aunque la reacción de la mayoría fue de absoluta sorpresa, ninguna como la de Johnny Storm cuya graciosa mueca fue fotografiada por Ben Grimm mientras Valeria no podía dejar de reirse tras haber predicho el suceso.

El segundo anuncio importante fue el de retirarse como superhéroes y vivir una vida tranquila junto a Valerie.

Fue claramente entendible que tanto Peter como Susan decidiesen ese camino. Ambos fueron de los que peor la pasaron y nadie podía cuestionar el accionar.

Una cálida y jocosa fiesta de despedida fue hecha en su honor y podía decirse entre los sobrevivientes que parecía como los viejos tiempos entre los Avengers rodeados de amigos.

Tras ello, los 3 se fueron rumbo a un lugar algo apartado de las grandes ciudades pero donde podrían disfrutar de la tranquilidad por el resto de sus días.

"Sabes, Sue, estas playas son encantadoramente relajantes".

Peter no perdió el tiempo y acercándose al rostro de la mujer que amaba, la beso apasionadamente como no lo había hecho desde hace tiempo. Un tiempo donde había sido feliz hasta que la tragedia los interrumpió.

"Lo se, por algo lo elegí para que vivamos".

Susan tampoco perdió el tiempo y le devolvió el beso. Se sentía tan bien el poder disfrutar de la vida con los seres que aprecias, lejos de la locura de los políticos, los corruptos y los criminales.

"Por cierto, Sue, ¿Cómo crees que Val reciba la noticia que va a tener una hermanita?".

"Eso seguramente será algo divertido por averiguar".

Con una pequeña risa inconfundible y llena de paz, volvieron a besarse para luego simplemente quedarse abrazados mientras disfrutaban del atardecer.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

*******NOTA ORIGINAL DEL AUTOR****:**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Lo irónico de este fanfic es que al pensar sobre el pairing no tenía mucha idea de cómo juntarlos y solo se me ocurría que para eso, al menos Reed Richards debía estar muerto, para que parezca creíble, en cuanto a Spiderman, bueno la situación era más fácil de idear sobretodo por el terrible Mephistazo del inútil de Quesada.**

**En fin, igual para que la pareja se de, tenía que crear un trasfondo para que no sea solo algo porno escrito. Espero entonces que no les importe demasiado la situación planteada al principio ya que era solamente un contexto para unir a ambos personajes.**

**Con respecto al Dark Reign in extremis de Norman Osborn, tal vez en un futuro lejano decida expandir este One Shot y desarrollar más este AU.**

* * *

*******NOTA POSTERIOR DEL AUTOR****:**

**No se pierdan a continuación otro One Shot. Hasta ahora tengo pensado que serán tres capítulos. Espero que lo disfruten. Cualquier cosa, acepto sugerencias.**

**Saludos y espero que pasen un gran fin de semana.**

* * *

**.**


	2. Chispa en nuestros corazones

.

* * *

***Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics. Creo que eso lo dice todo.**

***Pairing: Peter Parker (Spider-Man) y Susan Richards (Invisible Woman).**

***Respecto al pairing, siempre me intrigó y creo que Susan merece alguien mejor que Reed. Por cierto, el Peter/Sue es canon, al menos el coqueteo. Lo hacen en los primeros números de Amazing Spider-Man escritos por el mismísimo Stan Lee, van a una cita en Untold Tales de Kurt Busiek. Flirtean y se besan en una serie limitada protagonizada por Spider-Man y los Cuatro Fantásticos y vuelven a coquetear en el arco American Son. Todo esto sin considerar que son pareja en un mundo alternativo visitado por Johnny Storm en Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four #25. Si pueden consigan ese número, es buenísimo.**

***Bueno, esto es todo y espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

"**Colección Marvel: Peter & Susan****".**

"**Capítulo #02****".**

**.**

'**Chisopa en nuestros corazones****'**

.

**By Spidey_Legend**

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

**E**ra un día tranquilo en la vida de Peter Parker. Al menos en apariencia ya que era una de las personas con una doble vida. Una de civil y otra como superhéroe.

Como civil y tras mucho esfuerzo, comenzaba a ser tratado como un científico respetado. Su trabajo en Horizon Labs había rendido sus frutos. Su familia estaba orgullosa de él y sus amigos también. Sin embargo no había nadie más orgulloso de sus logros que él mismo. Por fin había logrado el trabajo de sus sueños y estaba funcionando.

Aunque eso no era todo. También era el famosísimo sorprendente Spider-Man. Superhéroe, amado por algunos, odiado por otros. Incomprendido en ciertas personas. Etiquetas aplicadas tanto a civiles, policías y colegas héroes. Los políticos no. Ellos lo odiaban porque frustraba en varias ocasiones sus negocios sucios.

Hoy también era un buen día para Spider-Man. Finalmente se unió a los Avengers, el grupo elite de los superhéroes. Los mejores de los mejores. Esa parte de su vida también estaba dando sus frutos.

Sin embargo, el motivo por el cual se encontraba en ese techo aislado y esperando era otro. Recientemente había concretado el comienzo de la relación con Carlie Cooper, una chica del equipo forense de la policía con la que había coqueteado desde hacía un tiempo.

Carlie resultó ser divertida e inteligente. Una combinación agradable a sus ojos. También un aire fresco tras el fracaso de sus relaciones con otras mujeres. Comenzando con su primera novia Betty Brant que terminó con él tras la muerte de su hermano. Luego Liz Allan, antigua compañera de su colegio secundario quien tras varias idas y venidas lo dejó para casarse con su mejor amigo Harry Osborn. Gwen Stacy, una de las chicas a la que más amó y con quien planeaba casarse hasta que su futuro fue truncado por Norman Osborn, el criminal conocido como el Duende Verde. Norman no sobrevivió esa pelea final y parte de Peter murió esa noche.

Luego no pasó nada importante. Algunas citas con su vecina Mary Jane Watson. Otras salidas como amigos tanto con Liz como con Betty, ya que ambas estaban felices con sus respectivos matrimonios. Durante ese lapso nunca pudo formalizar una relación duradera con Mary Jane.

Después apareció la Gata Negra, bajo la máscara se llamaba Felicia Hardy. Felicia puso un nuevo juego en su vida. Primera vez que una enmascarada estaba interesada en Spider-Man y justamente ese era el problema. Felicia quería que abandonara su vida de civil. Peter no podía hacer eso. Ese fue el fin. Idas y venidas. Nada resultó. Spider-Man y la Gata Negra estaban acabados para siempre.

Volvió a coquetear con Mary Jane hasta el punto en que logró que ella aceptara una relación formal. Fue ahí cuando Peter decidió revelar todo su ser y donde todo se fue a la basura. Mary Jane lo rechazó de inmediato. La pelirroja no quería tener nada con un héroe enmascarado y lo abandonó inmediatamente para perseguir su carrera como actriz en Los Ángeles. En estos días apenas volvió a ver a la muchacha.

"_Peter"._ Spider-Man oyó una voz detrás de él y se dio vuelta enseguida. No vio a nadie. Obviamente iba a ser así, después de todo a quien estaba esperando no era nada más ni nada menos que a Susan Richards, mejor conocida como la Mujer Invisible.

Susan Richards es miembro del grupo de héroes y exploradores conocido como los Cuatro Fantásticos y casada con el líder del mismo Reed Richards. El tema para la muchacha es que su vida no resultaba como quería. En apariencia lo tenía todo: poderes, belleza, fama, al hombre más inteligente del mundo y al hermano más sensacional de todos pero en el interior no era así.

Susan era considerada para su equipo el punto más débil del grupo. No tenía la inteligencia de su esposo Reed, ni la fuerza de su mejor amigo Ben Grimm o el desparpajo para resolver las situaciones como su hermano Johnny. Todo eso hizo que se frustrara cada vez más. A su vez, Reed, en ocasiones se concentraba más en su trabajo que en ella, lo que llevaba a que se sintiera completamente aislada. Para combatir su aburrimiento se reunía en ocasiones con sus compañeras Avengers como Jennifer Walters, Wanda Maximoff y Janet Van Dyne y en otras convencía a su hermano para salir a cazar villanos.

Justamente por esto último que su vida dio un giro inesperado. Ocurrió un día que Reed fue a dar un simposio cinético junto a tony Stark y Henry Pym al otro lado del país. Ben lo acompañó y como Johnny aprovechó para salir con su antigua novia Dorrie Evans, Sue quedó sola.

Susan, entonces salió sola a patrullar y durante un buen rato no pasaba absolutamente nada. Hasta que vio una explosión y se dirigió a ella. En el lugar vio a Spider-Man, el misterioso superhéroe estaba luchando contra el equipo de villanos llamado Seis Siniestro y claramente al estar en desventaja numérica decidió intervenir.

Gracias a la muchacha, el trabajo de Spider-Man para encarcelar a sus enemigos fue más fácil. Doctor Octopus juró venganza en ambos. El resto pronunció otras barbaridades pero nada más que valiera la pena.

Luego, ambos héroes se retiraron aun edificio cercano. Allí trabaron su primera conversación. Resultó lo más amigable para ambos en mucho tiempo. Algunos chistes y carcajadas. Estuvieron poco tiempo pero se agradaron. Para matar su aburrimiento, decidieron encontrarse en ese mismo edificio una vez a la semana para charlar y contarse cosas. Parecía raro al principio pero con el tiempo lo hacían con una fluidez como si de años se conocieran.

Peter le contó sobre sus dificultades. Susan también. Aunque también, contaban anécdotas y chistes para romper el hielo. Solo problemas era tedioso. Peter se alegraba de ella ya que se reía de sus chistes. Para Susan era un momento divertido.

Así siguieron por algún tiempo. Semanas y meses. Un par de años. Peter le contó sobre la situación de sus novias. Susan le contó sobre sus problemas con Reed y los constantes avances de Namor. Los intentos de Doom e incluso los de T'Challa, aunque este último solo lo hizo una vez. Ahora estaba felizmente casado con la mutante Tormenta y ambos permanecieron amigos.

Sin embargo, hubo una vez que cambió su relación para siempre. Tuvo que ver con Doom y Spider-Man malherido tras salvarla a ella de un ataque artero. Finalmente fueron rescatados por T'Challa y su esposa Ororo. Mientras Spidey se recuperaba, Susan se sintió extraña.

Muy preocupada. Se suponía que Peter era su amigo pero su corazón, a su vez, latía muy preocupado por su bienestar y además lagrimeaba.

Estuvieron en Wakanda una semana pero en ella descubrió algo importante. Cuando Ororo le pregunó cual era la relación entre ellos dos, Susan no pudo responder con claridad. Ella estaba confusa. Susan estaba segura que amaba a Reed pero no podía aclarar sus sentimientos. Sabía que era como Namor, pero ella sabía que no tenía sentimientos románticos por el Rey de Atlantis. Lo había dejado muy claro la última vez.

Luego de la recuperación y el regreso a Estados Unidos, Peter y Susan se despidieron y no se volvieron a ver durante un mes.

Para ese tiempo, Peter ya había terminado con Felicia y Susan veía como su esposo era disimuladamente seducido por su asistente Lissette Orlova, una científica proveniente de Latveria.

El colmo fue la vez que Susan los vió besarse. Para desgracia de ella, no se quedó a ver la terminación de la escena. Reed la había apartado rápidamente de él y la despidió. Reed amaba a Sue y no iba a engañarla, a pesar de los intentos de la pelirroja mediante magia con la que lo secuestró y sedujo. Al parecer, Lissette era un Súcubo y adoraba absorber la energía vital de hombres casados. No los mataba porque eso no le interesaba.

Susan se retiró furiosa y descargó su ira contra los Cuatro Temibles que se encontraban asaltando un banco. Basta decir que todos los villanos terminaron en el hospital y la muchacha siguió su derrotero hasta su encuentro con Spider-Man.

Cuando lo encontró, Peter trató de preguntarle que le pasaba pero ella simplemente se le acercó y lo besó apasionadamente. Él prácticamente no se resistió. A decir verdad, siempre tuvo un flechazo hacia la rubia pero nunca pudo admitirlo en sus encuentros.

Eso fue raro al principio pero luego se acostumbraron. La tensión que había entre ellos se podía notar y se volvieron a besar. Ahora, en sus cabales y denotando su atracción el uno por el otro. Se separarían sin decir palabra alguna y se retiraron a sus hogares donde reflexionarían en silencio.

Ellos estarían así durante semanas. Sus encuentros eran raros al principio pero siempre terminaban besándose y mirando el atardecer abrazados juntos. Disfrutaban la compañía del otro.

Sin embargo, todo debía terminar y por ello es que en ese día, decidieron hacerlo.

Peter le diría a Susan sobre Carlie y su deseo de tener un noviazgo con la muchacha policía en serio y sin engaños.

Susan le diría que había arreglado las paces con Reed y ambos se dijeron la verdad del asunto. Reed mostró algo de molestia al saber la verdad sobre ella y Spider-Man pero lo comprendió. Reed había estado descuidando a su esposa y decidió enmendar ese error.

Finalmente quedaron cara a cara. Sin disfraces y mirando fijamente el uno al otro. Sabían lo que pasaría y como terminarían. Por ello, decidieron hacerlo de una vez por toda.

Peter y Susan se acercaron y se besaron apasionadamente como si de verdad fueran esposos. Sabían que era la despedida definitiva y no decidieron desperdiciar ese momento.

No hubo necesidad de palabras.

Pocos minutos después todo habría de terminar.

Spider-Man iría de vuelta a su hogar con su novia y la Mujer Invisible haría lo mismo.

Sus días como amantes secretos que se confortaban entre si ante las penurias de la vida habían finalizado. Ahora volverían a ser amigos. No se arrepentían de ello pero era lo mejor.

La única duda que quedaba en sus cerebros, era si en otra vida podrían haber sido algo más y porque no la posibilidad de armar una familia.

Lamentablemente, ellos no tenían el conocimiento necesario para obtener esa respuesta.

* * *

**XXXXX**

…

**..**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**..**

…

**XXXXX**

* * *

**Bueno, como podrán ver, hasta aca llegó este segundo capítulo que espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o duda me lo hacen saber por la mensajería privada.**

**Entonces, no queda más que despedirme hasta la próxima. El miércoles trataré de publicar algún capítulo de mis otros fics, pero no les aseguro nada. Lo que si les pido, no se olviden de votar en mi perfil. La votación cierra el miércoles y se los agradeceré mucho.**

**Saludos.**

* * *

.


	3. Realidad sobre un corazón destrozado

.

* * *

***Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics. Creo que eso lo dice todo.**

* * *

***Pairing: Peter Parker (Spider-Man) y Susan Richards (Invisible Woman).**

* * *

***Respecto al pairing, siempre me intrigó y creo que Susan merece alguien mejor que Reed. Por cierto, el Peter/Sue es canon, al menos el coqueteo. Lo hacen en los primeros números de Amazing Spider-Man escritos por el mismísimo Stan Lee, van a una cita en Untold Tales de Kurt Busiek. Flirtean y se besan en una serie limitada protagonizada por Spider-Man y los Cuatro Fantásticos y vuelven a coquetear en el arco American Son. Todo esto sin considerar que son pareja en un mundo alternativo visitado por Johnny Storm en Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four #25. Si pueden consigan ese número, es buenísimo.**

* * *

***Bueno, esto es todo y espero que lo disfruten.**

**.**

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

"**Colección Marvel: Peter & Susan****".**

"**Capítulo #03****".**

**.**

'**Realidad sobre un corazón destrozado****'**

.

**By Spidey_Legend**

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

**E**n la inscripción de la tumba podía leerse claramente:

_Peter Parker y Héroe__._

La palabra Héroe lo definía perfectamente porque así era. Peter Parker era la identidad secreta del asombroso Spider-Man. El héroe de todos. El corazón de los superhéroes y quien luchaba por aquel que lo necesitase aunque no quisiese o terminase perjudicado debido a ello.

_John Jonah Jameson venía a la cabeza de cualquiera en este aspecto._

La muerte había tomado por sorpresa a toda la comunidad y también a los civiles que lo apoyaban. Incluso aquellos que dudaban quedaron estupefactos.

_El enfrentamiento contra los Sinister Twelve probó ser su última pelea en esta vida._

Roderick Kingsley.

Adrian Toomes.

Quentin Beck.

Morris Bench.

Flint Marko.

Alex O'Hirn.

Herman Schultz.

Sergei Kravinoff.

Dmitry Smerdyakov.

Mac Gargan.

Fred Myers.

L. Thompson Lincoln.

Los doce miembros que lo llevaron a la muerte y que sin embargo murieron también. Peter Parker, demostró en su pelea final y sorpresivamente televisada, que liberaría al mundo de esos canallas para siempre.

Cuando la policía llegó al lugar, encontraron todos los cadáveres. Menos uno. Sorpresivamente Fred Myers, alias Boomerang había sobrevivido pero sus heridas eran fatales y terminó muriendo unos diez minutos después mediante una profunda agonía.

Lo malo de la situación era que el mundo se quedaba sin uno de los más grandes héroes pero algunos de sus peores enemigos aún quedaban vivos.

Norman Osborn.

Wilson Fisk.

Eddie Brock.

Cletus Kasady.

Otto Octavius.

Todos ellos, se enteraron de la noticia y aunque alegres de no contar con su más grande enemigo, estaban frustrados en algún sentido.

Norman ya no tenía la oportunidad de convertir a Peter en su heredero.

Fisk realmente disfrutaba del desafío entre ellos. Admiraba su tenacidad.

Otto estaba furioso. Octavius ahora ya no tenía la oportunidad de superarlo intelectualmente.

Kasady rió y rió en su celda del asilo Ravencroft.

Eddie Brock no la tomó muy bien. Su furia se desató en Nueva York como pocas veces antes. De hecho, comenzó a asesinar a criminales sin piedad alguna. Una versión desatada de Frank Castle y con super poderes aterrorizaba las calles nocturnas y Spider-Man no estaba para protegerlos.

De alguna manera, la comunidad de superhéroes también le rindió homenaje.

Había tristeza. Melancolía. Depresión y enojo.

Anya Corazón, conocida como Spider-Girl lloraba desconsoladamente ante la muerte de su mentor.

Jessica Drew, la actual Spider Woman dejó el traje. Ella ya no tenía la confianza para seguir.

Matt Murdock, uno de sus mejores amigos. No la pasaba bien. Otra vez había perdido a alguien que era importante. Un colega. Un amigo. Uno de los mejores. Ahora sabía que tenía que seguir adelante y esforzarse más.

Johnny Storm, quien era su mejor amigo fue uno de los que peor se lo tomó. Su semblante era deprimente y su hermana comenzaba a preocuparse.

Sin embargo, ella no era para menos.

Susan Storm estaba devastada con su muerte y no era para menos. Por los últimos meses habían estado saliendo. De a poco y a escondidas para que la prensa no los molestase.

Susan se había separado de Reed e incluso llevado a sus hijos Franklin y Valeria con ella. Compró un departamento y buscó un trabajo. Mientras tanto, vivían de su parte del dinero. Johnny se había mudado con ella y Ben se unió a los Avengers en forma completa. Reed vendió el edificio Baxter y abrió un laboratorio científico junto a Tony Stark y comenzó a trabajar dejando de lado su carrera como héroe.

A instancias de Johnny, Peter los había visitado y pasaron un gran momento entre todos. Charlando, relajándose y disfrutando. Luego, con el tiempo, las visitas se hacían más asiduas y Johnny podía sentir la química entre su hermana y su mejor amigo.

Johnny se preocupó cuando Valeria confirmó sus sospechas. Franklin, quien estaba presente y no había dicho nada, se rió por la cara que puso su tío tras las palabras de Valeria.

Sin embargo, ese día llegó y tras casi ocho meses desde su divorcio, Peter invitó a Susan a una cita. Ahora si los tres familiares de Susan quedaron sorprendidos y con la boca cerrada.

Así siguió por otros pocos meses hasta que formalizaron su relación y las cosas parecían normales pero al parecer el destino tenía otras ideas.

La batalla final ocurrió y Peter murió.

Susan no podía creerlo y quienes sabían de su relación no podían dejar de pensar en la situación de Susan al sentir como el hombre que amaba acababa de fallecer.

Aunque había algo más que todavía nadie sabía. Era su secreto.

Con el correr de los meses, todos sabrían que una nueva vida vendría a este mundo pero jamás conocería a su padre.

Susan se preguntaba en todo momento como lidiaría esa explicación ante su hijo.

Ella se frotaba su estómago y lloraba.

A veces, el destino podía ser muy cruel. Esta era uno de esas ocasiones.

* * *

**XXX**

**FIN**

**XXX**

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aca llegó este capítulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Cualquier duda, ya lo saben.**

* * *

**Para la próxima, que trataré que sea el fin de semana, será una historia con un final más feliz.**

* * *

**Saludos.**

**Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

**.**


	4. Sueño sobre una gran Cita

.

* * *

***Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics. Creo que eso lo dice todo.**

* * *

***Pairing: Peter Parker (Spider-Man) y Susan Richards (Invisible Woman).**

* * *

***Respecto al pairing, siempre me intrigó y creo que Susan merece alguien mejor que Reed. Por cierto, el Peter/Sue es canon, al menos el coqueteo. Lo hacen en los primeros números de Amazing Spider-Man escritos por el mismísimo Stan Lee, van a una cita en Untold Tales de Kurt Busiek. Flirtean y se besan en una serie limitada protagonizada por Spider-Man y los Cuatro Fantásticos y vuelven a coquetear en el arco American Son. Todo esto sin considerar que son pareja en un mundo alternativo visitado por Johnny Storm en Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four #25. Si pueden consigan ese número, es buenísimo.**

* * *

***Bueno, esto es todo y espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**XXXXX**

.

"**Colección Marvel: Peter & Susan****".**

"**Capítulo #04****".**

**.**

'**Sueño sobre una gran cita****'**

'**15/06/2013****'**

.

**By Spidey_Legend**

.

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

**P**eter Parker estaba nervioso y no era para menos. Hoy era la gran noche. La noche en la que tenía su primera cita con Susan Storm, su compañera en los Fantastic Four.

Desde el momento en que se había unido al equipo que no pudo evitar sentir atracción hacia la mujer. No importaba que fuese algunos años mayores y que ella, a su vez tuviese un enamoramiento del líder del grupo Reed Richards, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Al principio todo parecía normal y él solo hacía bromas, por lo que trabaron una rápida amistad.

Todos los miembros del grupo tenían aventuras increíbles y lo mejor que al no ser un héroe en solitario, se podían ayudar el uno con el otro; tal como probó ser cuando Johnny y Ben lo acompañaban.

Johnny Storm es el hermano de Susan y se volvieron amigos a pesar de chocar al principio. No era extraño que sucediese pero pronto descubrieron que tenían cosas en común y se hicieron mejores amigos. Una de las cosas en común era realizarle bromas pesadas a Ben Grimm.

Muy buenos tiempos.

Luego vino el hecho que podría considerarse un punto de inflexión y era la llegada de Namor, un medio mutante y medio atlante, a su vez rey de Atlantis quien demostró un interés romántico en Susan y que por diferentes medios trató que los sentimientos de la muchacha fueran recíprocos.

No lo logró, pero si consiguió que Susan no se sintiera atraida hacia Reed y aunque ya no salían juntos, seguían actuando como profesionales.

Para suerte de todo el equipo, Namor no volvió en algún tiempo. Problemas en Atlantis atrajeron su actuación y luego se enterarían que se uniría a los X-Men. A día de hoy, no sabían a ciencia cierta la razón de ellos.

La era de Doom golpeó fuerte al equipo. Victor Von Doom, un antiguo colega de Reed y de Ben con un deseo de venganza. Un hombre poderoso y por lo tanto peligroso. Una inteligencia superior a la del humano normal y un dominio de la magia pocas veces visto.

La baza se turnó a favor del latveriano cuando consiguió el cubo cósmico y logró erigirse como amo de la galaxia. Para su desgracia, muchos héroes a través de la misma se unieron para derrocarlo, no sin antes pagar un alto precio. Algunas vidas se perdieron, Peter no podía recordarlos a todos, pero cada uno merecía su homenaje. Otros fueron un poco más afortunados. Ben Grimm perdió sus poderes y regreso a la normalidad. Es entonces que decidió abandonar al equipo y reingresar a la fuerza aérea, una de las pasiones de su vida.

En cuanto a Reed, no se sabe que pasó. Su antiguo líder y su enemigo Doom quedaron atrapados dentro del cubo que desapareció al instante ante la reacción estupefacta de los presentes. A día de hoy, todavía no se tiene respuesta al respecto y todo a pesar de los esfuerzos de las personas más capacitadas del planeta como Tony Stark, Bruce Banner y Stephen Strange.

Fue un golpe para ellos. Peter, Johnny y Susan regresaron a la Tierra y trataron de seguir con sus vidas, pero era muy difícil. Se absorbían en sus trabajos y en enfrentar a los supervillanos. La única buena noticia, eran las cartas y postales de Ben y su novia Alicia acerca de su nueva vida. En la última de ellas, les informó acerca de la boda y que todos estaban invitados.

Así, pues duraron durante otros meses más, hasta que llegó ella y reubicó al equipo. Jennifer Walters, mejor conocida como She Hulk quien descaradamente se plantó frente a los tres y les recriminó. A partir de allí tomaron el rumbo que debían tomar y reformaron el grupo. Ahora, junto a Jennifer formaban los Cuatro Fantásticos.

"_Aún no puedo creerlo"._ Peter se dio vuelta y vio a Johnny junto a la puerta con una sonrisita burlona. Pete sabía bien a que se refería. Johnny se sorprendió al principio cuando se enteró de la cita pero terminó aceptando. Las cosas de la vida.

"_Yo tampoco, pero si es un sueño, desearía no despertarme"._ Luego estallaría una carcajada. Sería una estupenda noche.

"_Más te vale que no metas la pata o te patearé el trasero"._

"_Podría decir lo mismo ahora que sales con Jen, ¿no?"._

"_¿No sabía que conocías a Jen de antes?"._

"_No lo hago, pero fue divertido ver tu expresión"._ Johnny tardó un poco en reaccionar pero le devolvió la sonrisa pícara. _"Vamos, que te espero abajo"._

"_No te preocupes que ya terminé". _Peter se ajustó la corbata, se revisó en el espejo para contemplar que estaba bien y siguió a su mejor amigo rumbo al vestíbulo del edificio Baxter donde esperarían a las chicas para la cita doble.

No tuvieron que aguardar mucho tiempo. Habrán estado unos pocos minutos cuando oyeron las voces de las chicas mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

Susan llevaba un conjunto azulado que le quedaba precioso junto a sus cabellos rubios. Peter estaba sorprendido por la belleza de su pareja.

Jennifer no se quedaba atrás ya que llevaba un conjunto parecido al de Susan pero en un verde pálido.

Ambas bajaron al mismo tiempo y sonriendo se acercaron a sus parejas y los besaron en la mejilla.

Ahora si, los cuatro estaban listos para la gran cita de esa noche.

Una noche que sería inolvidable.

* * *

**XXX**

**FIN**

**XXX**

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aca llegó el capítulo y sepan disculpar si fue un poco corto pero igual espero que les haya gustado. Se que en principio había prometido un final feliz pero me salió algo agridulce al principio. Espero que no les haya molestado y ya saben, cualquier duda o sugerencia, pueden consultármelo a través de la mensajería privada.**

* * *

**Por último, queda establecer que el siguiente capítulo, el quinto, será con el cual finalice este fanfic. No se cuanto me tardará pero trataré que sea el menor tiempo posible. Desde ya les agradezco a todos los que siguieron mis trabajos.**

* * *

**Un saludo para todos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

* * *

**Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

**.**


	5. Cuando es hora del final

.

* * *

***Hola a todos, bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo que como advertí anteriormente en el anterior, es el último capítulo de todos. Finalmente me decidí por que todo concluya aquí y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice hasta ahora.**

* * *

***Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics. Creo que eso lo dice todo.**

* * *

***Pairing: Peter Parker (Spider-Man) y Susan Richards (Invisible Woman).**

* * *

***Basado principalmente en la publicación Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four #25.**

* * *

***Bueno, esto es todo y espero que les agrade lo que acabo de publicar.**

* * *

**XXXXX**

.

"**Colección Marvel: Peter & Susan****".**

"**Capítulo #05****".**

**.**

'**Cuando es hora del final****'**

'**20/06/2013****'**

.

**By Spidey_Legend**

.

**XXXXX**

* * *

**A**unque sea, la menor de las decisiones puede ser vital para el desarrollo del mundo. Un pequeño cambio puede afectar a las persona como nunca alguien pudiese imaginar.

En este mundo se dio cuando Reed Richards nunca fue a la Universidad Empire State. Sus estudios se realizaron en la Universidad de Oxford, Inglaterra. Por lo tanto, nunca tuvo oportunidad de conocer a los que serían sus futuros compañeros de aventuras. Sus amigos, su familia y por supuesto su legado.

Este cambio, también produjo una variación en el que sería su archirival de toda la vida Victor Von Doom. Doom, sin sentirse envidioso o atacado por la eminencia de Reed, se destacaría como uno de los personajes más prominentes de la Universidad Empire State.

Sus logros serían rivalizados por muy pocas personas. Su respeto en la comunidad científica sería solo superado por su ego opero atraería la atención de personas muy importantes y claves en su vida.

Una de esas personas sería el Doctor Franklin Storm. En esa ocasión, estaría acompañado de la hija de este Susan Storm y su hijo Jonathan Storm. El muchacho no le interesó en lo más mínimo. La mujer tenía esperanzas pero era descartable por el momento.

Sin embargo, Doom decidió planificar cuidadosamente sus pasos y aceptar la propuesta del Doctor Storm. La idea de este acerca del viaje espacial para estudiar la energía cósmica recientemente descubierta lo atraía bastante. Victor también estaba intrigado por ese proyecto y particularmente era el único motivo por el cual se unió a la familia Storm.

Esto llevaría sus frutos cuando cinco años después ya se encontraban listos para el lanzamiento de la estación con los cuatro tripulantes para realizar los estudios necesarios.

Victor sería acompañado por Susan, Johnny y Ben Grimm. Doom apenas recordaba a Grimm de la Universidad pero según su expediente, tenía una excelencia como piloto de la Fuerza Aérea. Más le valía, Doom no aceptaría a cualquier pelele para la misión.

Hablando de esta, cambiaria sus vidas para siempre. La Tormenta Cósmica los irradió y modificó su genética de una manera incalculable.

Ben Grimm, el piloto cambiaría a una criatura verdosa con una fuerza sobrehumana e incapaz de medir. Acostumbraría a llevar solamente unos pantalones rotos y a decir la palabra Hulk delante de otra para luego atacar. Debido a ello, fue llamado Hulk. A Ben no le parecía mala idea, sobretodo luego de comprobar que podía cambiar de su forma humana a su forma poderosa. Fue un verdadero alivio, Ben temía no poder volver a ser humano nunca más.

Johnny Storm, se transformó en un ser incandescente de fuego y energía comparables al sol de la Vía Láctea. Podía prenderse y apagarse cuando quisiese. Johnny le sacó gran provecho y se volvería el más famoso de los miembros. Siempre buscando aventuras y enfrentando problemas.

Susan Storm pasaría a llamarse la Mujer Invisible y tal como su nombre lo indicaba, podía volverse invisible cuando quisiese. Aunque no era lo único. También podía hacer con los objetos lo mismo que su cuerpo y crear en formato invisible que le sirviesen para volar o crear muros defensivos. A decir verdad, se convirtió en una mujer bastante capaz y polifuncional. Lo irónico del caso, es que Susan solía ser una chica retraida. La obtención de sus poderes le permitió salir de su coraza de timidez.

En cuanto a Doom, se llevó la peor parte. Apenas llegaron a Tierra las el golpe, comenzó su transformación. Fue la última de todas pero letal. Poco a poco se transformó en un cerebro gigante que solo podía transmitir sus pensamientos en forma telepática. Sin embargo, duró unos pocos minutos ya que después de todo, un cerebro no podía vivir a la intemperie sin un cuerpo que habitar. Los tres sobrevivientes observaron con una mezcla de incredulidad y espasmo como el líder de su misión había fallecido.

En esta Tierra, hasta ahí llegaría la vida de Victor Von Doom. El funeral apropiado sería realizado y varias personas que lo conocían, sobretodo en el mundo científico, presentarían sus respetos.

Tristes, se retiraron al Edificio Baxter junto a Franklin Storm que los guiaría por los siguientes meses.

Un día, un joven misterioso arribó al Edificio Baxter. Su nombre era Spider-Man y aparentemente quería que el Doctor Storm lo examinase en cuanto a los poderes que había obtenido debido a la picadura de la araña.

Ben no se encontraba en ese momento ya que tenía una cita con su novia Alicia Masters y a Johnny lr aburrió todo, así que se fue.

Susan se quedó a un lado mientras su padre revisaba a Peter Parker. A cambio de acceder al pedido del joven, Franklin exigió la identidad del joven. El muchacho lo aceptó dificultosamente pero en el futuro probaría ser algo crucial.

Tras desenmascararse, Peter nunca pudo observar el sonrojo en la cara de Susan. Había algo dentro de la muchacha que se encendió y atrajo hacia él. Definitivamente no lo dejaría escapar. A lo mejor terminaba en la nada, como sus relaciones anteriores, pero tenía que intentarlo. Johnny siempre le decía que tenía que ser más audaz y por Dios que ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no la desperdiciaría.

Peter Parker, como se llamó el muchacho y su padre estuvieron alrededor de una hora pero al parecer, las cosas salieron bien y Spider-Man se proponía a salir cuando Susan interrumpió y lo invitó a quedarse.

Spider-Man se sorprendió pero aceptó. No era un hombre de trabajo en equipo pero no negaría que la ayuda le vendría bien.

Franklin, en cambio solo sonrió. Observó el sonrojo en la cara de su hija y comprendió enseguida.

Ben y Johnny se enterarían de la noticia esa noche.

A partir de allí los cuatro fueron inseparables. Salían a combatir la injusticia y los villanos que se interpondrían. Sin embargo, eso no fue todo. Peter y Johnny se hicieron amigos. Junto con Ben solían combatir al crimen o algo tan tranquilo como ver fútbol en la TV. Con Franklin hablaban de asuntos científicos y de la futura carrera en las ciencias de Peter. Franklin estaba asombrado por la inteligencia del muchacho.

Aunque, la principal relación se dio con Susan. Con cada día que pasaban, más permanecían juntos. Mejor se llevaban y más, todos los presentes se daban cuenta de la atracción entre ambos. Con la excepción de Johnny, a los demás les parecía gracioso.

El paso definitivo hacia su relación fue el encuentro con Namor, el príncipe de Atlantis quien pretendía convertir a Susan en su esposa. Eso hizo reaccionar a Peter que terminó peleando con Namor. Finalmente la pelea fue parada por Susan quien le agradeció a Namor la atención pero se retiraría diciendo que no se daría por vencido en conquistar el corazón de Susan.

Sin embargo, quien si lo conquistó fue Peter Parker quien decidió que era el momento y la besó apasionadamente en frente de todos sus compañeros. Susan le retornó el beso con el mismo entusiasmo.

A partir de allí, su noviazgo quedó formalizado y no solo para ellos, sino también para el mundo. Aunque ello no era de suma importancia para ninguno. Bueno salvo Johnny, quien aún no podía creer la elección de su hermana.

Cuando Peter llevó a Susan a su casa para presentarla a su tía, tuvo que tomar otra de las decisiones más importantes de su vida y finalmente se reveló como Spider-Man.

La anciana, algo shockeada al principio pero receptiva. Peter estaba sorprendido. Realmente creía que lo rechazaría. Por suerte para él, Susan siempre lo apoyaría.

El siguiente paso, fue mudarse completamente al Edificio Baxter, la famosa sede de los Cuatro Fantásticos.

Para finalizar, el día más importante de las vidas de todos los habitantes del Edificio Baxter llegaría. La noticia, Susan Storm estaba embarazada de una niña. La felicidad era total e incluso se realizó un festejo donde los Avengers y los X-Men fueron invitados.

Peter estaba aterrado por el tema, tanto que ni siquiera podía pensar en un nombre para la niña.

Susan, en cambio, estaba feliz. Totalmente extasiada y sabía perfectamente que nombre ponerle a la niña. Mary, en memoria de ambas madres que ya no se encontraban con sus hijos pero que el destino y el amor los había juntado.

Esa misma noche, luego de que todos se irían y quedasen a solas, Susan le informaría de ellos. Estaba segura de que apoyaría su decisión.

Al pensar en ello, se volvió a llevar su mano derecha hacia su panza con el embarazo de cuatro meses y lagrimeó un poquito mientras escuchaba las conversaciones de sus amigas.

Realmente, no podía pensar en una mejor vida que en la actual junto a su familia y más ahora que ellos tendrían un miembro más.

Y no era la única. En realidad, había alguien más vivo. Uno de los pocos seres en el universo que daba cuenta de ello. Un ser que había juramentado jamás interferir pero sabía de los diferentes cambios que podía haber. Su nombre era Uatu, the Watcher.

* * *

**XXX**

**FIN**

**XXX**

* * *

**Bueno, esto fue todo y espero que les haya gustado.**

* * *

**Entonces, solo queda despedirme y vernos en la próxima historia.**

* * *

**Un saludo para todos.**

* * *

**Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

**.**


End file.
